Barney - Robin
Barney und Robin hatten schon alle möglichen Beziehungen zueinander. Sie waren gute Freunde, ein Paar, Wingman und waren einmal für eine Folge sogar verlobt. Derzeit sind sie erneut verlobt. In der Zukunft sind sie schließlich verheiratet, lassen sich allerdings nach 3 Jahren wieder scheiden. Im alternativen Ende bleiben sie allerdings vermutlich weiterhin verheiratet. Barney meint, dass Robin ein besserer Wingman sei als Ted, der in diesem Moment mit Victoria zusammen war. Als Robin in der Folge Jugendliebe wieder mit Simon zusammen kommt, der sie aber in der gleichen Folge wieder verlässt, tröstet Barney sie und die beiden schlafen miteinander. In der Episode Unerwünschte Gäste überlegt sich Barney einen Plan, wie er wieder mit Robin schlafen kann und in Sex mit der Ex erfährt man, dass er Gefühle für Robin hat. In der Folge Der Absprung küssen sie sich. In Zuckerbrot und Peitsche werden sie ein Paar. Barney bittet Ted darauf hin, ihm einen "Robin-Unterricht" zu geben, was Ted auch tut. Die beiden trennen sich in der Folge Der Durchhänger und Barney kommt in Staffel 6 mit Nora zusammen, wozu Robin beiträgt. Man erfährt, dass Robin immer noch Gefühle für Barney hat. Barney offenbart ebenfalls Gefühle für Robin, wodurch er sich schließlich von Nora trennt. Später führen beide andere Beziehungen. Diese Beziehung werden später beendet und Barney beginnt eine Scheinbeziehung zu Robins Arbeitskollegin Patrice, die Teil eines Tricks ist, um Robin zurückzugewinnen. In der Episode Der Magier-Kodex – Teil 2 wird enthüllt, dass die beiden in der Zukunft heiraten werden. In der Episode Verhext – Teil 2 macht Barney ihr in der Gegenwart schließlich einen Heiratsantrag, den sie annimmt. Die Hochzeit fand in der Finalen Staffel statt. Die beiden werden oft als "BROTP" bezeichnet, was sich von Barneys Status als "Bro" ableitet und der Abkürzung "OTP" für One True Pairing, was so viel bedeutet wie Das einzig wahre Paar. BR sind aber auch die Anfangsbuchstaben der Namen der beiden. Im Jahre 2016 lassen sich Robin und Barney wieder scheiden, da Robin viel für ihre Karriere reisen muss. Außerdem haben die beiden keine Kinder und leben sich somit auseinander. Bedeutende Episoden Staffel 1 *''Gutes altes Hemd'' - Barney überzeugt Robin, schmutzige Dinge in ihrer Sendung zu sagen. *''Das Duell'' - Robin wiederspricht Barneys Theorie, dass er nach 5 Minuten bereits wüsste, ob er ein Date eingehen würde oder nicht. Man bräuchte mehr als 5 Minuten, um eine Person richtig kennzulernen. *''Nur nichts überstürzen'' - Robin ist Barneys Wingman. Beide verbringen einen Abend mit Lasertag miteinander und Barney kommt mit in Robins Wohnung. "Schiffe versenken" ist das frühere Lieblingsspiel der beiden und Robin wollte es mit Barney spielen. Dieser jedoch versteht dadurch eine Anspielung auf Sex. Letztendich entschließen sich beide dazu nur "Partner" zu bleiben. Staffel 2 *''Schlag auf Schlag'' - Barney erfährt von Robins Vergangenheit als Robin Sparkles. '' *Wie Lily Weihnachten gestohlen hat ''' - '''Robin kümmert sich um den kranken Barney. *Der Abschlepp-Wagen'' -''' 'Barney will verhindern, dass Ted und Robin zusammenziehen und nennt Robin gutaussehend. Staffel 3 *Irre heiß'' - Teds Date Blah Blah hält Barney und Robin für ein Paar, was Robin mit 16 "Nein!"s dementiert. * Zehn Sitzungen - Man erfährt, dass Barney Robin schon einmal gefragt hat, ob sie mal ausgehen, sie hat ihn allerdings abgewiesen. *''Die Rächerin'' - Robin schlägt vor, dass Barney sie in der Bar anbaggern soll, damit die Rächerin zuschlagen kann. *''Jugendliebe'' - Robin wird wieder von Simon verlassen und Barney tröstet sie. Sie schlafen miteinander. *''Die Ziege'' - Barney und Robin wachen am nächsten Morgen nebeneinander auf und beschließen, so zu tun, als wäre alles nie etwas passiert, was jedoch misslingt. *''Wunder über Wunder'' - Als Lily und Marshall darüber Witze machen, was Barney vor seinem Unfall wohl gesehen hat, sieht Barney Robin an, als sie erwähnen, er hätte das gesehen, was er liebt. Staffel 4 *''Kennen wir uns?'' - Barney und Robin haben ein von Lily, die von Barneys Gefühlen für Robin erfahren hat, arrangiertes Date, doch Robin findet nur, dass Barney komisch ist, weil er nicht wie sonst anzügliche Witze macht. *''Unerwünschte Gäste'' - Barney will wieder mit Robin schlafen und denkt sich einen Plan aus. *''Weicheier'' - Barney will Robin beeindrucken, indem er zusammen mit Ted so tut, als wären sie in eine heftige Schlägerei verwickelt gewesen. *''Sex mit der Ex'' - Ted schläft immer mit Robin, wenn es ein Problem zwischen ihnen gibt. Das passt Barney gar nicht und Ted erfährt, dass Barney in Robin verliebt ist. *''Die Tänzerhüfte'' - Barney hilft Robin bei ihrem Bewerbungsvideo und verschafft ihr einen Job, womit sie in New York bleiben darf. Als Marshall sagt, dass Robin vielleicht bleiben dürfte, wenn sie einen Amerikaner heiratet, kniet sich Barney hin und will Robin einen Heiratsantrag machen, aber er macht es dann doch nicht, da Marshall dann meint, dass die Behörden es nicht so schnell hinbekommen würden. *''Die Stinsons'' - Barneys Mutter Loretta rät ihrem Sohn, dass er, wenn er einmal die richtige Frau für ihn treffen wird, einen Versuch wagen und sie für sich gewinnen soll. In diesem Moment kommt Robin in das Zimmer und Barney sieht sie an, während er seiner Mutter sagt, dass er es versuchen wird. *''Die Murtaugh-Liste'' - Robin unterstützt Barney dabei die Murtaugh-Liste abzuarbeiten. *''Mosbius Designs'' - Barney wird eifersüchtig, weil Robin mit Teds Assistenten PJ schläft. Außerdem gesteht Barney auch Marshall seine Gefühle für Robin. *''Der Absprung ''- Barney bittet Ted um die Erlaubnis, mit Robin auszugehen. Dieses Gespräch wird von Robin belauscht, die nun von Barneys Gefühlen unterrichtet ist. Nachdem es zunächst scheint, dass Robin Barney abzuweisen versucht, küssen sie sich schließlich, als sie Ted im Krankenhaus besuchen. Staffel 5 *''Zuckerbrot und Peitsche'' - Nachdem Barney und Robin den ganzen Sommer über heimlich eine Beziehung führten, werden sie von ihren Freunden gezwungen, ihre Beziehung zu definieren: Schließlich werden Barney und Robin ein Paar. *''Der Robin-Grundkurs'' - Ted gibt Barney "Robin-Unterricht". *''Der sexlose Gastgeber'' - Barney realisiert, dass ihm sein Single-Leben fehlt. *''Der Koffein-Trip ''- Robin will die amerikanische Staatsbürgerschaft annehmen, doch Barney und Robin landen in Kanada. *''Das perfekte Paar ''- Barney und Robin meinen, sich noch nie gestritten zu haben. Dabei kommt aber heraus, dass sie Streits immer durch ihre bestimmten Taktiken ausweichen. *''Der Durchhänger'' - Barney und Robin trennen sich, da sie zunehmend unglücklicher geworden sind. *''Der Sporttaucher'' - Robin meint, dass sie Barney nicht mehr zustimmen muss, da sie kein Paar mehr sind. *''Sag einfach nein'' - Robin ist noch in ihrer Trauerphase und Barney will Anita Appleby zu einem Super-Date ausführen. Robin ist traurig, dass er das nie gemacht hat, als sie noch ein Paar waren und anscheinend sehr schnell über ihre Trennung hinweggekommen ist, da er sehr ausführlich über seine neuesten Eroberungen spricht. Barney schenkt ihr und Don deshalb das Super-Date. *''Wie man sich bettet'' - Barney will Robin seine Liebe gestehen und sie zurückgewinnen. Staffel 6 *''Meins'' - Barney macht Komplimente über Robins Kleidungsstil. *''Jeder gegen jeden ''- Barney lässt Robin beim Wettrennen gewinnen, weil er meint, sie könnte nach ihrer Trennung von Don einen Sieg gebrauchen. *''Kinderkram ''- Robin erzählt von ihrer neuen Arbeitskollegin Becky, die sich wie ein Kleinkind benimmt, und Barney sieht dies als Herausforderung,eine Frau zu erobern,wenn er sich wie ein Kleinkind benimmt. Später kommt Robin und fragt ihn, ob es ihn, als sie zusammen waren, gestört hätte, dass sie so selbstbewusst ist, worauf er antwortet, dass er diese Sache sogar an ihr liebe. *''Der Captain'' - Barney und Robin haben im Museum eine Art Wettbewerb, wer mehr von den Ausstellungsstücken berührt, die ein Schild mit "Bitte nicht berühren" haben. Robin ist die Einzige, die weiß, dass Barney herausgefunden hat, wer sein Vater ist, verspricht aber, niemandem etwas zu sagen. *''Der Verzweiflungstag'' - Barney findet Gefallen an Robins Arbeitskollegin Nora. *''Die Müllinsel'' - Robin wollte mit Barney zum Lasertag gehen, schickt aber dann Nora, weil sie weiß, dass er in sie verliebt ist. *''Der Rachefeldzug'' - Barney vertraut Robin sein Problem mit Marshalls Abgang von der GNB an. *''Der Magier'' - Barney erfindet ein Rollenspiel, um seinen Vater zu beeindrucken - in diesem ist Ted wieder mit Robin zusammen. Am Ende sagt ihm sein Vater, dass er die richtige Frau jederzeit treffen kann, woraufhin Barney sagt, dass er sie vielleicht schon getroffen hat. *''Denkmal ''- Robin setzt sich dafür ein, dass Barney seinen Job behält, indem Ted sagt, dass das Arcadian kein Denkmal ist. Außerdem ist sie bei der Anhörung auf Barneys Seite. *''Neu ist immer besser'' - Robin und Barney wollen Ted davon überzeugen, dass es keine gute Idee ist, sich wieder mit Zoey zu treffen. Dabei spielen Barney und Robin häufig auf ihre gescheiterte Beziehung an. Am Ende treffen sie auf Nora und Robin überredet Barney, mit Nora zu sprechen, als er das tut, sieht man Robin traurig reinblicken, was darauf hindeutet, dass sie immernoch Gefühle für Barney hat. Es wird enthüllt, dass Barney in der Zukunft heiraten wird. Staffel 7 *''Der Trauzeuge'' - Lily entdeckt, dass Robin immer noch Gefühle für Barney hat und umgekehrt. Robin glaubt jedoch, dass Barney in Nora verliebt ist und möchte mit ihm darüber reden.Dieser fordert sie jedoch zum Tanzen auf. Als sie sich am Ende des Tanzes ihrer Gefühle bewusst werden und beinahe küssen, werden sie von einem Anruf von Nora gestört. *''Die Stinson-Krise'' - Barney und Nora sind glücklich, Robin unglücklich und traurig. Sie versucht, die beiden auseinanderzubringen, ändert aber in letzter Sekunde ihren Plan und gönnt Barney sein Glück. *''Die Kürbis-Schlampe kehrt zurück'' - Robin findet heraus, dass Barney zu einem Viertel Kanadier ist, womit sie ihn die ganze Folge über aufzieht. *''Katastrophenschutz'' - Barney und Robin erinnern sich an Hurricane Irene und wie sie sich beinahe geküsst hätten - es kommt zum Kuss. *''Tick Tick Tick...'' - Robin und Barney haben miteinander geschlafen, obwohl sie beide in Beziehungen stecken. Barney gesteht Robin, dass er immer noch Gefühle für sie hat, und beendet seine Beziehung zu Nora. Robin hingegen bleibt weiterhin mit Kevin zusammen, was Barney extrem zusetzt. *''Plan B'' - Barney hofft, dass er mit Robin weiterhin befreundet sein kann, doch sie beichtet ihm, dass sie schwanger ist. *''Sinfonie der Erleuchtung'' - Als Barney und Robin beim Frauenarzt sind, stellt sich heraus, dass Robin gar nicht schwanger ist. Beide sind erleichtert, doch dann muss Robin nochmals zum Frauenarzt und man erfährt, dass Robin keine Kinder bekommen kann. Obwohl sie nie Kinder wollte, setzt ihr diese Nachricht sehr zu. Der Gang erzählt sie jedoch nichts davon. *''Langzeitwetten'' - Robin und Kevin haben sich getrennt, daraufhin gesteht Ted ihr seine Gefühle. Robin erwidert diese aber nicht. Ted findet heraus, was zwischen Robin und Barney passiert ist und glaubt deshalb, sie könne wegen Barney nicht mit ihm zusammen sein. *''Die Trilogie'' - Lily und Robin fragen Barney über sein Zusammenleben mit Quinn aus. Außerdem sind in einem Flashback Szenen aus Robins und Barneys heimlicher Beziehung im Sommer 2009 zu sehen. *''Der Magier-Kodex – Teil 2'' - Robin versucht, sich für Barneys Verlobung mit Quinn zu freuen. Es wird jedoch enthüllt, dass Robin in der Zukunft Barneys Frau wird. Staffel 8 *''Farhampton'' - Barney ist nun mit Quinn verlobt und erzählt Robin, dass er alles, was an ihre damalige Beziehung erinnert, vernichtet hätte, weil Quinn nicht wissen soll, dass die beiden mal zusammen waren. Später gibt er Robin jedoch einen Schlüssel und eine Adresse, wo sie einen Karton mit all den Sachen findet. Sie beginnt zu weinen und Barney, mit Quinn im Taxi, beginnt nachzudenken. *''Mit Klaus zuhaus'' - Barney trennt sich von Quinn, weil er ihr nicht genug vertrauen kann. Er erzählt Ted und Marshall, dass er deshalb wohl niemals heiraten wird, weil er niemandem vertrauen kann. In der Zukunft verkündet Barney seinen Kollegen, dass seine Hochzeit legendär werden wird. Als Arthur ihn fragt, ob sie einen Ehevertrag aufsetzen sollen, lehnt Barney dies ab. Dann kommt Robin herein, um Barney zum Essen abzuholen. *''Zwei durchtriebene Hunde - Robin macht sich Sorgen um Barney und versucht ihm zu helfen.'' *''Café der Trennungen'' - Barney hilft Robin, ihre Beziehung zu Nick zu beenden, indem er ihr vor Nicks Augen seine Liebe gesteht. Obwohl er später vorgibt, alles nur gespielt zu haben, hielt Robin seine Darbietung für sehr glaubhaft. Kurz bevor sie sich küssen können, werden sie von einem Telefonat gestört. *''Der Stempel'' - Barney und Robin küssen sich betrunken am Ende der Folge, jedoch weist Robin Barney ab. *''Zwölf wuschige Weiber'' - Barney verspricht Robin, dass er nicht mehr versuchen wird, sie zu erobern, was Robin jedoch zusetzt. *''Die Hummertherapie'' - Robin versucht Barney zurückzuerobern. Sie erfährt jedoch, dass Barney eine Beziehung zu Patrice führt, weshalb sie enttäuscht davonzieht. *''Im Wandschrank'' - Robin glaubt nicht, dass Barney wirklich eine ernsthafte Beziehung mit Patrice führt, weshalb sie in sein Apartment einbricht, um Patrice Barneys Playbook zu zeigen. Als Patrice Barney damit konfrontiert, verbrennt dieser das Playbook und Robin akzeptiert schweren Herzens die Beziehung. *''Verhext – Teil 1 & Verhext – Teil 2'' - Barney erzählt Ted, dass er vor hat, sich mit Patrice zu verloben. An dem Tag der Eröffnung des neuen GNB-Towers will Robin Ted zu der abendlichen Feier begleiten. In der Limo erzählt Ted jedoch Robin, dass Barney sich mit Patrice auf dem Dach des WWN-Gebäudes verloben möchte. Sie fahren gegen Robins Willen zu dem Gebäude, wo Ted sie bittet, auf das Dach zu gehen, um Barney ihre Gefühle zu offenbaren. Auf dem Dach findet sie jedoch die letzte Seite des Playbooks, in der Barney offenbart, dass alle Ereignisse seit Café der Trennungen von ihm geplant wurden, damit Robin seinen Heiratsantrag annimmt, was sie auch schließlich tut. *''Band oder DJ'' - Robins Vater lehnt eine Hochzeit zwischen Barney und Robin ab. Doch Robin offenbart ihm, dass sie bereits verlobt seien und Barney kann ihn davon überzeugen. *''Der Unsichtbarkeits-Ring'' - Barney versucht seine Sucht nach One-Night-Stands zu bekämpfen, während Robin mit den Folgen einer Verlobung zu kämpfen hat. Am Ende realisieren sie jedoch, dass sie ihre Probleme hinter sich gelassen haben, weil sie einander lieben. *''Die dunkle Seite'' - Barney ist eifersüchtig, dass Robin früher einen Mann gestalkt hat, weshalb er sogar bis nach Kanada fliegt und sich mit Alan Thicke schlägt. Barney hält sich deshalb für eine totalen Dahmer, aber Robin sagt ihm, dass er ihr Dahmer wäre, was ihm zu einem Dobbler macht. *''Immer Ärger mit Barney'' - Robin ist sauer, weil Barney das Playbook in Wirklichkeit gar nicht verbrannt hat, weshalb er sie belogen hat. Doch Barney sagt ihr, dass er als Magier ein Lügner sei und ohne Lügen gar nicht mit ihr zusammen gekommen wäre. Er gesteht ihr seine Liebe und Robin vergibt ihm. Am Ende verbrennt Jeanette - Teds verrückte Freundin, die glaubt, dass Ted der Autor wäre - das Playbook, mit Barneys Einverständnis, endgültig. *''Die Festung der Barnigkeit'' - Robin will Barneys Apartment verkaufen, doch als sich Interessenten finden, realisiert sie, dass sie mit dem Verkauf des Apartments den Mann verändern würde, in den sie sich verliebt hat. Sie behalten deshalb die Wohnung. *''The Bro Mitzvah'' - Barneys Freunde initiieren seinen Jungesellenabschied. Dabei machen seine Freunde augenscheinlich alles falsch, was sogar soweit gipfelt, dass Robin sich vermeintlich von Barney trennt. Am Ende offenbart Robin Barney, dass der komplette Junggesellenabschied von ihr so geplant war, dass seine Wünsche als worst-case-Szenario erfüllt werden. *''Something New'' - Barney und Robin haben ihr letztes Date vor ihrer Hochzeit, was von einem anderen Paar ruiniert wird. Als Rache versuchen sie das Paar auseinander zu bringen, stattdessen verloben sie sich - dank Barney und Robin. Am Ende brechen die beiden zu ihrer eigenen Hochzeit auf. en:Barney and Robin Kategorie:Beziehungen